pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (game)
Misty is the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym and specializes in -type Pokémon. She gives the Cascade Badge to trainers that defeat her. Appearance In Red and Blue, Misty has blonde hair, light skin, and wears a strapless two-piece blue swimsuit, leaving her arms, legs, and belly bare. A pair of sandals completes the outfit. In Gold and Silver, Misty's hair is orange and is styled differently. She also now wears a blue and white one-piece swimsuit and a white jacket over top of it leaving only her legs bare. In most sources, Misty is said to be 10-12, which fits her childlike build resembling a small girl (although she looks older in Gold and Silver), having short stature and not much female development. In Let's Go, Pikachu and Eevee, Misty wears a new outfit, similar to her anime counterpart's outfit, she wears a white and blue shirt and blue denim shorts, her eyes are now blue and also wears red, blue and white sneakers. Personality Personality-wise, Misty is said to be a tomboy. She is competitive and brave, and also says things that are either on her mind or what she first thinks of. Biography Games In Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow, as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She is given the nickname "The Tomboyish Mermaid" and uses -type Pokémon. When defeated she will give the player a Cascade Badge along with TM03 (Water Pulse) In Gold and Silver, she still appears as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, though her depiction seems older compared to her previous depiction. From information gained from a variety of games, it is known that Misty is always looking for a way to improve her techniques. When she trains, she goes to the Seafoam Islands for herself, and her Pokémon. Misty also has high hopes for Cerulean's North Cape, which is known as a romantic date spot. She also dreams of travelling when she becomes a better Pokemon Trainer. Misty also appears on Pokémon Channel on a full Japanese Pichu Bros. Disk. It differs from the other Japanese Disk as Misty's (Kasumi's) voice actress is the narrator. Masters Manga Adventures The Electric Tale of Pikachu Misty has been in several Pokémon manga through the years. She has ranged from being a main character to being one of the minor characters depending on the storyline. She shares some similar experiences with her anime version in "The Electric Tale of Pikachu". Her bike is also destroyed by Pikachu's Thundershock, and she occasionally tags along with Ash in his travels, though it is not as constant as it is in the anime. There are some differences though, including her outfit, and age (12), while she is 10 in the animated series and the fact that she is not always travelling with Ash. Eventually Ash and Misty battle in the Cerulean City Gym, it is not really a battle though, as the goal is for Ash to retrieve his stolen hat from Misty. Even after this she still follows Ash, in claims that she wants him to pay her back for the bike. It is claimed that Misty has a thing for younger men, Ash, by her sisters after their Gym Battle when Misty is overly harsh with Ash after winning. HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime Main series Origins Masters trailer Fame Checker Sprites Misty(RB)Sprite.png|Misty's VS sprite in Red & Blue Misty(Y)Sprite.png |Misty's VS sprite in Yellow Misty(GS)Sprite.png|Misty's VS sprite in Gold, Silver & Crystal Misty(FrLg)Sprite.png|Misty's VS sprite in FireRed & LeafGreen MistyHGSS.gif|Misty's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver VSMisty.png|Misty's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver MistyB2W2.gif|Misty's sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Misty VS PE.png|Misty's sprite in Let's Go Pikachu & Let's Go Eevee Pokémon Red, Green and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Water-type Tournament= |-| Kanto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (Gather! Gym Leaders!)= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle= |-| Rematch= Stadium Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Round 2= Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *Misty's name is a play on the word “Mist” since she is a -type trainer. *Misty goes through a dramatic appearance change in the games, where, in Generations I and III, she looked like she did in the anime, but in Generations II and IV, she was noticeably aged by two years. *She is the first Female Gym Leader to appear in the Anime. *Iris appears to be her remake in several ways. *Both Red from the manga and Ash from the anime are always paired with Misty (mostly main characters are paired to Misty but in the manga, she isn't paired with Red.) *Misty is the only female Water-type gym leader. *All battles with Misty will have a Starmie. Gallery FRLG Misty.png|Misty in FireRed and LeafGreen HGSS Misty.png|Misty in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Misty Artwork GB games.png|Misty, as she appears in the GB games. Misty Lets go.jpg Misty Lets Go Pikachu Eevee-Concept Art.png|Concept art of Misty for Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee Category:Generation I characters Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Generation VII characters